


My Love, You Are Something Else

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, and it's like 50/50 good/bad tbh, let them rest 2k16, the one where rachel glimpses the future, they just want to make it through finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: "I know everyone you know, you know everyone I know, our venn diagram's one circle."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the beautiful reychel art by elmesart on tumblr (which I would link if I knew how to do that rip)
> 
> Title and summary from Walk the Moon's "Portugal"

Rachel just wanted to make it through one math class without an ancient interference. Did she like math? Well, no, but it's hard to focus on formulas and equations that you need for you finals when there's green smoke seeping out of you and your vision is focused in the _future_.

The visions have been coming quicker this week, three already and it wasn't even end of day Friday. What god/dess Jackson had pissed off now she'd love to know. 

Or maybe it was one of his friends- well, no, not likely. He'd probably sacrificed the wrong Shredded Wheat to Demeter and now _Rachel_ was paying the price. Typical. She needed to get up with him soon, talk this shit over, maybe drive out and see Sally-

The thing about this week's visions is that she hadn't been able to remember anything after she woke up. Yes, woke up, because she was blacking out afterwards. Which was…fun stuff in the middle of math class, considering everyone just thought she was sleeping. 

Thank the gods graduation was a couple weeks away, she'd rather not have her teacher pulling her aside with those pity looks and "Everything going okay, Miss Dare?"s.

_Oh yeah, sure, everything's fine Ms. Warren, it's just that time of the month, by which I mean my ancient greek future-telling powers are kicking in._

But this time it was different, or, it would be different. When one of the (memories, predictions, possibilities?) flew past her, she snatched it back into her subconscious. Like hell she was ending this week without something to show for it.

She tucks it away at the back of her mind as darkness ebbs at her peripheral. If she could sigh in the place, she would. And roll her eyes.

The next thing she feels is - cold. And oh gods, did she have to pass out at _this_ angle? She sat up, popping her back and rolling the painful crick out of her neck.

"Geez, Rach, that's the 4th time this week," one of her classmates - Betty? No, maybe Nikki; she can't tell, her vision is still blurry and she can't put a face to the voice - says.

She grumbles incoherently, closing her eyes against the suddenly harsh fluorescent bulbs that hum in the ballasts above.

"Another migraine?" the classmate - maybe Sharon - asks sympathetically. 

Ah, "migraine". For most people, mortals that is, the mist bends what they can't comprehend into something more plausible. A lot of the faculty thought she was sleeping, certain classmates too. But to a good handful, it was migraines that plagued her, and not polaroids of the future.

Rachel would rather the migraines.

"Go on ahead back to your dorm, I'll let the nurse know, get you a note."

Definitely Nikki, then. She was basically the mother hen of Rachel's year. A good friend to have on your side.

"Yeah, thanks," Rachel hummed, pushing her hair behind her ears. 

It took longer than usual for all of her senses to return correctly. Her vision blurred and her ears rang and there was a weird, almost floral taste on her tongue - as per usual. Not to mention the kind of sulfur-y smell that always seemed to linger longer after each bout.

She pushed into her room an absurd amount of time later - she needed to have a talk with her patron god-guy that fathered her powers or whatever about the level of brightness of the sun.

Collapsing onto her bed, she buried her face in her pillow - maybe she _was_ getting a migraine. Awesome.

The thought of getting up to shuffle to her bathroom for an extra-strength Advil, while pleasing, sounded too much like work. She did flip over though, to rifle through her nightstand blindly - the sun really was bright today; which was fine, that'd make her next tash easier.

She removed a tall, oblong rock, that when light hit it, shot rainbow prisms over her walls. Good to see it still worked then.

The next thing she pulled out was a small, velvet bag, where she kept all of her saved drachmas. She removed one, shot it at the nearest rainbow, and faintly called out, "Percy Jackson."

The connection was rough for a minute, before it flickered in.

"Rachel?"

Ah, Percy Jackson. World-saver, prophecy-fulfiller; he and his other friends practically single-handedly kept Rachel in business. And she could rag on him for days - she had stories, oh, did she have stories - but at the end lf the day, he was one of the best friends she'd everhad.

After the whole crush ordeal and one too many life or death experiences, they sat down and talked a lot of things out. It had been a healing experience. Or would have been if either of them had the capacity to be serious in one another's presence. 

"Hey, Perce, long time no see," she called from the case of her pillow.

"What's up?"

"Mmm, the sky, stock rates, my 'That's So Rachel' moments. Take your pick."

That pulled a small chuckle from him. "Please tell me you didn't hapoen to see me there. I've got finals coming up."

"Don't we all, Jackson? But no, didn't see your devilishly-handsome mug there. Though, that is what I'm calling about."

"Look, I'm just trying to get through finals without incident, and so far? So good."

"So you haven't pissed off any deities? Of the Greek or Roman origin?"

"Besides existing, I'm not sure how I could have. I've been making all the right sacrifices, staying away from sacred land and cows and all that."

"Just existing is enough in your case. But damn, I was hoping it was Artemis."

"What, why?"

She turned her head to waggle her eyebrows at him. "Hunters of Artemis is all I'm saying."

"Ew, gross, my cousin is their leader," he muttered, lolling his head to the side.

He was sprawled across a shabby green couch, and from his eyes Rachel would guess he had been napping. From the textbook on his chest, she'd bet her bag of drachmas he was supposed to be studying.

"Oh, I know. But I'm always glad to be reminded your branch of the family is where the reckless brunettes with stunning eyes are, because we all know - definitely my type."

"Gods, Rachel, that's- I don't need to think about you putting the moves on Thalia she's basically my sister."

She cackled loudly. "Fine, fine. But you're sure you haven't done anything? What about the rest of your crew, maybe Annabeth?"

"You called?" Annabeth sighed, dropping onto the edge of the couch.

"Ah, my favorite wisdom's daughter. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

They had, thankfully, moved past all the weirdness of Rachel kissing Percy that one time. They were also great friends. They actually talked like once every week or two.

"As I was just telling Percy, all sorts of visions this week. Wanted to see if he had ruffled any feathers up on Mount O, maybe leveled a Roman pantheon, that kind of thing."

The blonde leaned forward, pushing one lone gray streak out of her face and back in with the rest of her curls.

"What are they about? Because we're in New Rome right now, but we can probably get someone from Camp Half-Blood dispatched to you. Percy, isn't Piper-"

It came slamming back to Rachel in an instant. One second, she was listening to Annabeth's worried rambles, unable to get a word in edgewise about how she didn't know what was going on, and the next?

_A long, wine colored cape rippled, the thick fabric rustling loudly. The cape was fixed to a broad-shouldered girl's armor with gleaming gold pendants that sparked golden beams of sun. Rachel's line of sight rested over her shoulder, looking out across building and roads and - New Rome._

_Rachel hadn't ever personally been, well physically. If one wanted to get into the technicalities of the future and the science behind it, then by all means. But what she meant was that she had seen it in visions before, but never more._

_She moved her line of sight over, just a smidgen, refocusing on warm brown skin and sharp, breathtaking features. The girl's mouth was set in a hard line, a tick in her jaw, but her eyes were -_

_Rachel had a thing for eyes. Any color eyes really, and the ones in front of her were no exception. Honestly? They were the most gorgeous eyes she had seen, which said…a lot. Something stirred in her, starting at the tips of her toes and working its way up. A sort of buttery warmth. She could get used to it, if she like, had to._

_The girl was speaking, but Rachel was so startled that it took her a minute to tune in to the words and- wait._

_Her words were sharp, almost a quirk of fear at the edges. But her tone didn't matter - well, it did - but what she was saying was far more interesting._

_It was…sweet. Almost, almost caring. Rachel had been spoken to in varying levels of intimacy in her life. True. But she hadn't ever heard something like this, something so pure, so soft._

_"I've been trying to figure out how to say it," the girl continued, her lips quirking up with silent mirth._

_Rachel laughed, or at least, whoever she happened to be inhabiting for this particular vision laughed - who was she inhabiting anyway? Because damn were they lucky to have the girl with the thick braid and gravelly voice look at them like that._

_She looked down for a split second and - oh._

_Huh._

_That's never happened before._

_She was met with dark, high-waisted jeans, and a familiar paint-spattered tshirt. Feet were covered in a pair of beat-up flip flops, and toes painted a deep green._

_If she was right, then a hand would pass over hair…now. And yep, that was definitely her hair. She was predicting her own future, which, for one she didn't even think was possible and for two-_

_Ok, there were hands on her face and they were warm and rough with calluses and she promptly forgot everything she was thinking, oh gods._

_The girl cleared her throat, eyes looking at Rachel with this deep adoration that sent butterflies rebounding off of her stomach lining and maybe even doing a dance or two._

_Chapped lips were just centimeters away from Rachel's own and oh dear gods how far in the future **was this**?_

_"I, uh, I really like you, Red."_

_"Me too, Rara," and oh, of course, that's when it clicks._

_Rachel was going to be kissing the praetor of New Rome. Thank the gods that whole Greco-Roman feud was mostly out of style because she would **not** be missing out on this just because she happened to be the vessel for a Greek spirit._

_Rachel let her eyes fall shut and turned her head up, well, future-Rachel did, but hey, that didn't mean present-Rachel couldn't sit back and enjoy the ride, right?_

_Their lips hadn't even **met** yet when an out of breath voice was panting just behind them._

_"Reyna, Reyna you have to come quick there's blood and it's, it's everywhere, oh gods, it's, I think they're **dead** -" _

Rachel snapped back into the present like a taught rubberband. Annabeth and Percy were looking at her, eyes deeply concerned. Annabeth was opening her mouth, getting ready to start an onslaught of questions, no doubt.

"New Rome, it's New Rome," Rachel gasped, doubling over from the sharp throbbing in her temples. Sometimes she caught the wrong snatches of the future, stuff she wasn't supposed to see yet, and there were backlashes, naturally. Plus the fact she had seen her own future? 

"Aw, _come on_!" Percy cried.

Annabeth sighed. "Go get Reyna, she'll need to know-"

"No!" Rachel shouted, her cheeks flaming brilliantly.

"Why not? She runs New Rome, half-way. Okay, she co-runs New Rome, but Frank isn't here right now, he's on a mission- wait are you _blushing_?" Percy blurted.

That kid. Only verbally observant when he didn't need to be.

"I'll, um, I'll talk to you guys later, I've got a killer headache and I want to uh, be at my best."

"That's bullsh-" she swung her fingers through his face before he could finish his sentence, falling backwards onto her bed.

Well, it looked like her summer plans just took a turn for California.


End file.
